


ACAI

by AnEnemyOfMyEnemy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEnemyOfMyEnemy/pseuds/AnEnemyOfMyEnemy
Summary: My own teams journey, on the path to find their place.  Team ACAI, made up of kids who are used to working alone, learn how to rely on other. They get stronger and find happiness, but how long can that last?





	1. Azure's Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is my first time doing something like this so all feedback is welcome. I would love to hear ways to improve my writing or characters. Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want me to post their profiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious girl, a chaotic girl, A survivor. A rule breaker. She loves to run with Danger and laugh in it's face.

_ “We make our choices, and take what comes. And sooner or later, in ways we can't always fathom, the consequences come back to us.” -Daud- _

[ _ Theme: Turbo Killer -Carpenter Brut. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy9r2qeouiQ)

 

The sky filled with bright oranges and pinks, as the sun set on the Kingdom of Vale. It seemed to be a quiet evening with a few people walking the streets, probably heading home after a long day. Suddenly a loud shout was heard and a young girl sprinted down the streets, weaving her way through the few groups of people. Long tresses of dark violet that faded into dark blue flew in all directions as she ran. The men behind her weren't so graceful as they roughly pushed people out of their way. “Stop her!” One of the men shouted in a gruff voice. The girl let out a joyful laugh as she took a sharp turn into a small alleyway. The end of the alley branched off into two more creating a ‘T’ Shape. Down at the end of the entry alley, a pile of crates where stacked, the girl tossed on of her curved blades at them and they began to topple over as she ran towards them. She slid under them as they fell, picking up her weapon in the process, then turned right. The thugs blasted through the wreckage but the girl they were chasing was nowhere to be seen. They destiny burned out in the area the three allies met, looking around for any sign of there target. From a fire escape, the girl waited unnoticed by the group below. All that could be seen was a pair of bright pinkish-purple eyes that seem to glow faintly from the shadows. Suddenly she leapt down, landing on the thug that was behind the others and slamming his head to the ground, knocking him out. “Now that was a spectacular landing.” The thugs all turn toward her. “Okay everybody~ Just turn around and go back to wherever hole you crawled out of. They all started to charge at her, some firing guns at her. She drew both curved blades. She fired her gun blade at one of the thugs to her left, not even looking to know it hit it’s mark. She twirled around to her right and fired, throwing her other blade at one in the middle as she turned. She turned to face another, just as they grabbed her but she quickly hit her temple with the butt of her weapon before shooting the face on another that was charging at her. She picked up her other fallen blade and chucked it at a goon, while loading the gun part of her blade with fire dust. She sidestepped a goon charging at her from behind the tired to shoot one on her left, her bullet landed in the wall then exploded taking out three of them. She bowed down, the hand with her weapon across her stomach and her other outstretched, as a goon flew above her. She hopped up as four of them came at her from all directions, seeming to disappear into thin air. She a peered standing behind the remains thugs, picking up her second blade and blowing hair from her face. “Did ya miss me?” She smirked, attacking the next goon by dropping down and sweeping her leg under theirs before elbowing them in the face. “Next!” She shouted there where two left.. She toyed with them for a while staying on the offensive, dodging their attacks with ease. Soon she got bored and quickly disposed of both. Yet she didn’t notice that there was a third person left standing, they grabbed her from behind and threw her into a wall. The cat Faunas quickly got up, he last person swings her sword at her in a half circle. She jumps over it and behind the thug and quickly delivered a kick to their face sending them rolling across the ground. The thug tried to reach for their weapon but the blue haired girl stepped on it with her left foot. Resting her left arm on her left knee she leaned in closer, giving the fallen thug a smug look.   
“Sorry...Not sorry” She was about to deliver the final blow when an axe connected to a chain that was thrown from the opening of the alley way.  
“Ah, there you are little kitten.” The leader said with a taunting tone as she pulled the chain and axe back to her. “Well, little Azure, I’ll make you think twice about stealing from me.”  
“Well maybe it’s you who should think twice. You have no idea who you're messing with.” Azure smirked and then her eyes turned a pinkish-purple as she activated her semblance. Azure seemed to melt into the shadows her giggle echoing in the small space. Just as Azure appeared behind the leader, the woman swung her elbow back and towards Azure’s face. Her eyes widened, not expecting her to notice so quickly. The bigger women grabbed Azure and threw her into the wall. “Yeah..That one hurt.” Azure groaned as she pulled herself up. She charged at the other woman barely dodging her next hit, yet soon the hilt of her weapon hit Azure right in the gut. Azure wheezed again, stumbling back to miss yet another blow. Azure was hit with a follow up attack that sent her and her weapons sliding across the ground. “Okay, now I’m mad.” Azure huffed, cracking her knuckles and picking up her weapons. Azure activated her semblance, disappearing before repairing behind the woman. She turned around but azure disappeared again, repairing behind her once again. This time azure landed a strike but her opponent followed quickly with her own attack. She launched her axe trying to gain some distance between the two of them. Azure jumped back to avoid the attack and fired her gun blades rapidly before chucking one at her enemy. The blade pinned the leader to the wall by her sleeve. Just as Azure came for another attack her opponent ripped herself free and blocked it. However Azure predicted the bock and changed her attack at the last moment, going low and prying the weapon from her hands, throwing it behind her somewhere. Azure smirked and attacked again, her opponent blocked it with her arms; using her aura to absorb the damage. Azure spun to do another attack but the leader slipped under it running for her weapon. Azure used this chance to pry her other weapon from the wall, she clasped her weapons together turning them into a Bat'leth just in time to block an attack. The leader’s next two attacks landed on Azure, slamming her into the wall. Azure jumped up to avoid the next attack using the wall to jump behind the other women yet again. her weapons now apart again. As the women turned she disappeared again, this time reappearing from above. She attacked with her blades as she landed beside of the leader following up with a kick to the jaw that sent the women falling to the ground. Azure didn’t hesitate to disappear again, this time appearing as she landed on the other person’s shoulders, flipping the blade around she brought the butt of one of her blades down towards her enemy’s skull. The women caught Azure’s wrist before the attack connected, and threw her off. Azure, hit the ground hard, her aura depleting. She rolled out of the way of an attack and kicked herself to her feet, connecting her blades into their final form once again. She ran at the gang leader then jumped, holding her weapon behind her head for a downward arc attack. Her attack was blocked and she landed only to have to avoid an attack herself. She jumped up and flipped herself backward sending a kick to the gang leader’s jaw. The leader stumbled a bit before regaining her composure and attacking. Their weapons clashed together, the sounds echoing loudly through the alleyway. Their weapons hit once more and they became locked in a power struggle. Each one pushing against their weapons with great strength. Suddenly Azure steps back and tilts her weapon down and to the side, making both weapons point to the ground, causing the leader to stumble off balance. Azure quickly uses her weapon to cannon-bolt herself in to the air. She lands harshly on the the gang leader’s face. The leader fell to the floor, aura drained, yet she still tired to crawl towards her weapon. Azure stepped on the woman's hand.  
“Night. Night.’ Azure waved, a smirk plastered onto her face as she delivered the final blow, knocking her enemy out. Azure steps back slightly, disconnecting her weapons and spinning them before placing the back in their holster. She cracks her back before making her way the exit, however a shadowy figure blokes her path.  
“Well, that was quite the impressive display.” The man’s voice echoed throughout the alleyway.  
“And who are you?’ Azure   
“I am professor Ozpin,” The man stepped into Azure’s line of sight. “And I have a proposition for you.” he smiled slightly.  
“And that would be...?” Azure raised an eyebrow.  
“I would like to invite you to join my school.”  
“Why would I want to do that?” Azure wrinkled her nose and Ozpin chuckled.  
“Let me rephrase that: How would you like to become a Huntress. That includes free training, food and housing.”  
“Where do I sign up?” Azure cheerfully said.  
“Well then if you follow me.”  



	2. Coral's Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never amuse that loud is strong and quite is weak. He, a silent protector. Fierce and Loyal as a lion.

 

 _“You can’t go back and change the beginning , but you can start where your are and change the ending.” -C.S. Lewis._  

[ _ Theme: Beautiful Cruel World _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuR9Pjfps2E&index=28&list=PLTS8FwPFOortNhIf9BikI5qXCFiGkdh7W&t=0s)

 

A young man walked down the empty streets of Mistral, moonlight glinting off the shield on his back. A chilling wind blew, carrying strands of long coral pink hair with it. He took a deep breath, the familiar sents of the city filling his nose before he released it into a long sigh. “I wonder what sort of training my mother has planned for me tonight.” He mutters to himself. He soon approached the city line, stopping in front of a cloaked woman. “Coral.” She greeted. “Mother” Coral greeted back. “Alright kid, let's see what you are made of.” She turned away and then disappeared from view. Coral, let out another sigh before sprinting into the forest, following the path that his mother marked with lanterns. As he vaulted over and dogged obstacles a tree was suddenly sliced down in front of him. He quickly slid under it and continued to sprint down the path. After awhile the path came to a dead end at the bottom of a small yet steep cliff. There was no choice but up, grasping onto the closes ledge he started to rock climb up and over the top. “You’ve done well so far.” His mother said once he pushed himself to the top, a gigantic canyon separated him from his mom. Coral hesitated for a moment, his breathing a bit heavy. “What’s the matter, scared?” His mother asked in a taunting tone. Coral frowned, stepping back to the ledge before sprinting full speed at the gap that separated him from his mother. He leaped across it, barely landing the jump. “Not at all” Was all he said as he walked past her and she smiled under her hood. “Come with me” She said making her way in front of him. Coral followed his mother, deeper into the forest. As he followed he notice that some trees were broken, parts of old weapons were scattered along the path. “What happened here?” Coral asked at the destruction. “I didn’t bring you here to answer questions, I brought you her for your final lesson.“ A tree fell in the distance, echoing throughout the forest. “That is your final lesson” “A Grimm?” Coral asked, already knowing the answer. “Yes, now come my boy.” She led him deeper into the forest until they came to the edge of a small clearing which a rather large Sabertooth like Grimm paced back and forth. “It’s huge, how do you kill it?” Coral whispered, more to himself than to his mother. “That is for you to discover. Now listen closely boy, this will be your fight and yours alone. No matter what happens I will not intervene. Do you understand?” “I understand, It will be my kill” Coral said with a nod. “Or your death if you aren't careful” Was the last thing his mother said before she disappeared again. Coral stood at the forest line, observing the beast. The Grimm stood at about 14 feet, heavyset at the front with a broad chest, neck, and shoulders. Its paws were equipped with non-retractable claws. The shoulders, head, back and neck were all heavily armored. ‘With that build and armor it should be slow and off balance.” Coral thought. “ And the two large teeth that curved from its mouth were probably the Grimm's main form of attack. I could use the tall grass to approach, giving me the element of surprise.’ Coral thought. He drew the shield on his back and quietly made his way into the tall grass behind the beast. Yet when he crept closer the beast swiftly spun around and attacked. Coral barely had enough time to block it with his shield, pressing a button a hilt appeared at the top of the shield. Coral grabbed it and the shield turned into a large axe, he then sliced at the Grimm trying to gain a bit of distance from it . The space didn’t last long as it charged at him with incredible speed though he was able to roll out of the way in time. “Guess I was wrong about the Grimm being slow and off balance.” Coral muttered to himself. The Grimm charged at him he rolled again but this time used his weapon to slice at the front leg closest to him. He then switched his weapon back to a shield before running and slicing at the leg again. This pattern happened a few more time before the creature caught on to what the boy was doing. As soon as Coral rolled to the side the beast turned, hooking its teeth under him and throwing the kid up in the air. While in the air Coral threw his shield, which embedded itself into the side of a tree, then activated his semblance, teleporting and landing on top of it . He quickly jumped off it, grabbing it as he fell. He landed just in time to block another attack with it . Pushing himself away he gained some distance before facing the charging beast head on. He threw the shield at it, waiting before it was only a few feet from the beast before teleporting to it. Using the momentum of the spinning shield and his body weight, he sliced through the Grimm's leg. The beast stumbled head first into the ground, rolling before stopping. It pushed itself up before charging at Coral again, though slightly slower than before due to one leg missing. Coral did the same move again to other front leg, yet it didn’t cut though this time, still the beast tumbled to the ground. Coral quickly changed his weapon back into an axe, cutting through the underside of the Grimm’s neck. As soon as the Grimm’s body began dissolving, Coral’s mother landed in front of him. “Why did I bring you here?” “No to answer questions” Coral replied coldly changing his weapon back to its shield form “Coral…” “Survival requires perfection, it was a test to hone my skills against a dangerous new threat. To see if I could take care of myself” He avoided his mother’s gaze, strapping his shield to his back, the sun just starting to rise. “No, come boy” She led him back to the kingdom, the streets buzzing with the early risers . “These are our people, our brothers and sisters and they must be protected.” She said gesturing around her. “If you hadn’t killed that Grimm, how many would have been hurt or killed by it in the future?” Coral remained quite, unable to answer her. “The lesson lies with in the question my boy. For years you have learned to fight for yourself but as a huntsman you must fight for others. You must learn to serve a purpose greater than yourself. This is the lesson you must learn and remember. After your training and after I am gone” “Don’t talk like that” “Coral. It is only a matter of time before I pass as do all things, that is how life works.” She cupped his cheek lovingly. “I’m proud of you, always remember that.” She whispered. “Now you must go, I wouldn’t want you to miss the airship to Beacon.” Letting go of his cheek she turned. “Goodbye mother” Coral spoke softly “Till we meet again, my son” She smiled as she watched him run off.


	3. Alma's Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is brave and has a heart of gold. But do not mistake her kindness for weakness. She shes light in the darkness and calls to it bringing it forth to brighten the world.

_“Opening your eyes is all that is needing. The heart lies and the head plays tricks with us, but the eyes see true. Look with your eyes. Hear with your ears. Taste with your mouth. Smell with your nose. Feel with your skin. Then comes the thinking, afterward, and in that way knowing the truth.”  -George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones._

 

[Theme: Astrophysics - Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku (darksynth remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBRYGyZQW2Y) 

 

 A woman lifted up the green skirt of her dress as she hurried across the stone walkway. “Fiyero!” called as she entered the large house.  
“My lady Alma-” A young lad with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes rounded the corner into the entrance way. “Your dress is filthy, come me must get you changed before your mother finds out.” He pushes her away from the door. “Where you training with Phyocrs again?” Alma nods.  
“I almost beat him this time. Once I beat him I can convince mama and papa to let me attend Beacon.”  
“Lady Alma, I...Of I may say. I would advise against it. Your place is here. You-”  
“ But its not! There's so much pain and injustice in the world, how do you expect me to sit here and do nothing. I know that I May not make much of a difference but at least I can try.” Fiyero when silent after that.  
“There's a clean dress on your bed and a bath is drawn for you. Please make your way to the dining room when you are finished.” Fiyero made sure Alma got in to her room before walking away. After Alma finished getting ready she made her way to the dining area as she was told.  
“Ah. Alma. You look lovely as always. Surprising that men aren't knocking down the door asking for your hand ” Her father smiled. Alma gave him a shy smile. Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.  
“Oh com now Ash, your embarrassing her,” The girl's mother then turned to her “come on sit down.” She gestured across from her and Alma took her seat. The meal was mostly silent, until Ash broke the silence. “My daughter, you look like you have something on your mind.”  
“Ah..well, um...” Alma took a deep breath. “There’s been something I've been meaning to ask you.”  
“What is it, my dear?”  
“I, well. I was thinking...Maybe you can send me to beacon.” Alma glanced up to her parents shell shocked expressions. “I been training with Phyocrs, he says I learn fast and I almost beat him and-”  
“Absolutely not.” Her father spoke with a blank look.  
“But father-”  
“No. Your place is here. Safe. You cant-”  
“Can't what!? You look at me as helpless but I'm not! I not fragile. You think it's safe here. Sure but for how long. There is so many out there who are suffering. So many who can't defend themselves. To sit and do nothing when you can easily belt is-..is  
“Go on. Say it.”  
“Cowardice”  
“I said no. End of discussion.” Alma glared at him before storming out. She rushed to her room. Going to the back of her closet she grabbed a suitcase and threw it open, stuffing clothing into it. After packing she pulled out a box from the back of her closet. Stripping her off her gown she put on the leather armor pieces and green cloak, grabbing the suitcase she started to climb out the window when the warning bells rang.  
"Bandits!" the yell came from the distance, Alma dropped her suitcase and slid off the side of the roof. Once her feet hit the ground she sprinted off towards the commotion.  
"No!" A woman's voice yelled. Alma rounded the corner to see on of the bandits lifting her up by her tunic.  
"Leave her alone!" The bandit turns to look at Alma, he laughs.  
“And what's a little like you gonna do, run off and tell Dada?”  
“Back of now and I won’t hurt you” The guy laughed at her again, dropping the women and stalking toward Alma. Alma got into a ready stance, her opponent went to strike and she rolled out of the way of his punch. She grabbed a nearby barrel and slammed it over his head, grabbing his sword front it’s hilt and knocking him out with the butt of the hilt.  
“Go on, get to safety.”  
“Thank you lady Alma.” The woman then ran off. Alma made her way through the town taking care of the bandits she found along the way. When she finally made it to the main area, many bodies were scattered, bandits and towns folk alike. She watched as a large muscled man threw the unconscious body of her father to the ground.  
"Father!" She yelled rushing towards him.  
"Not so fast girl," the man caught her arm. “Ah what a lovely little thing.” he leaned in close to her and she recoiled.  
“L-let me go” She was able to yank her arm out of his grasp. She held her weapon towards the man, only about three feet apart. he struck first with a heavy downward blow. Alma was able to block it but was forced back as he continued to strike heavily. Her back hit the wall of a house and she barely had time to roll out of the way of his blade. The man's sword struck the wall, chipping it, Alma used that moment and hit the back of the man's head with the blunt side of the sword. It only pissed him off as he turned to her with the look of a feral dog. She was forced on the defensive again, his strike even more vicious than the last. She finally had the opportunity to strike first and with a few well placed strikes got him on his knees, her blade pointing at his throat and his weapon a few feet away.  
"Take your men and leave."" The man said nothing to her as he raised his hands and grabbed her blade. The blade grew red were his hand held it, he smirked before braking most of the blade clean off. He stood quickly, elbowing her in the face, kicking her knee as she stumbled and pushing her to the ground. He kicked her and she rolled a bit. Picking up his weapon the bandit stalked towards her as she pushed herself up to one knee. He swung down but Alma brought her forearm up, the blade struck it with a metal clang. The bandit looked top the girl's arm which had changed to the same metal as his blade. Alma used his distraction and jammed what was left of the sword into the man's stomach, it knocked the wind out of him. Rising to her feet the looked down at the man, letting the broken weapon fall to the ground, before bring her elbow down to his temple.  
“Alama!” she heard her father yell, trying to push hold himself up on an injured foot. She rushed to support him.  
“Are you alright?” she asked looking him over for any other injury.  
“I’m fine thanks to you, the town is fine thanks you you. Things could have been so much worse.”  
”Let’s get you Sapphire, she can treat you.” Alma started to lead him in the direction of the towns doctor.  
“No, I’ll get treatment later. There’s something I have to give you.”  
“But Father-”  
“Let’s just go home for now” He cut her off. She decided not to argue and assisted him to their the house. Once inside he had her wait while he disappeared into another room. He returned a moment later with something wrapped in a cloth.  
“It was your grandmother's.” He said, handing it to her. She pushed the cloth aside to reveal a long sword. The hilt was gold with forest green accents and her family symbol of a Robin engraved into it. The blade was also gold and had vines etched into it. Alma stared in awe.  
“Press that button their.” Her father instructed. Alma did as she was told and the blade shifted turning into a bow.  
“You are just like her, you know. She’d be honored for you to have it.”  
“Does that mean..” She trailed off glancing at her father, who smiled.  
“I will allow you to go to beacon.” Alma squealed and embraced her father thanking him.  
“I'll make arrangement in the morning, for now let's find your mother. She must be worried about us both.” Alma beamed as she help her father walk off to find her mother.


	4. Ivory's Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is cold. Every move she makes is calculated. Power and domination she wares like perfume. She's poisons, full of venom. A snake. She'a a pretender. Almost perfect. Just a single hair out of place.

_“A future is not given to you it is something you must take for yourself.” - NieR Automata_

 

[ _Theme: Soldier's Dance -Adriana Figueroa_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT7iqzEErbI)

 

The sun was just rising over the kingdom of Atlas. A youthful girl sat at a vanity fully dressed in blood red and gold clothes that were both practical and a bit formal. She put her hair up in a flawless braided bun. After making sure not a single hair was out of place nor a speck of dust was seen on her clothes, she attached her weapon to her belt and exited the room. A giggle echoes through the hallway drawing her attention. Her red eyes snapped to the two maids flirting with each other. Quietly she walked up behind them and cleared her throat. “If you have the time for such foolery then I expect that all your duties are done for the day?” her tone of voice stated she already knew the answer. The two maids looked up at her fearfully. “Well?” She demanded tilting her head very slightly to the side. “Miss Ivory!?” one shouted, Ivory glared at her. “I mean Miss Drakaina.” She looked down ashamed  
“W-we're sorry.” the other one strutted out.  
“Sorry? Sorry doesn't make up the time you wasted. We pay you to work, not to fool around. Unless you want to be fired?” The white haired girl mocked.  
“No! Please, we need this job.” they pleaded. Ivory pretended to think it over, a cruel grin tugging at her lips. “Very well, but if you ever decide to slack off again you not only will lose your job, you won't be hired anywhere else.“ Ivory threatens. “Thank you Miss Drakaina.” they bowed, slightly shaking. Ivory smiled and in satisfaction, they feared her, good, she likes that way. She was in control, if they feared her they would be less likely to betray her, after all fear doesn't lie. She walked down the long we'll decorated halls, pictures of either her, her father, or both of them hung upon the walls at every turn. She was an exact female version of her father, so much so it was uncanny. Ivory stopped suddenly to straighten a picture that was a fraction of a inch off before continuing down the halls. She soon stopped before a large double door. She knocked twice before entering.  
“Ah Ivory” Her father looked up from the papers he was reading. “Take a seat” He gesture to the chair across from him and his desk. Ivory swiftly obeyed and sat down, keeping her professional demeanor. “Do you know why I called you here today?”  
“No, sir” Ivory responded.  
“”You got a letter” He said, sliding an envelope in front of her. He leaned back in his chair, weaving his fingers together and placing them under his chin. Ivory picked up the already opened envelope. Seeing it was from Beacon she smiled, almost sinister, because she already knew what the letter would say.  
“So when do I leave?” Ivory asked, placing the letter back on the desk, folding her hands to rest atop it.  
“First thing tomorrow, you will take a private Airship straight to Beacon academy. I will make sure that your needs will be fully attended to while your gone. I expect a weekly report of your achievements. At this school you are representing the Drakaina family, I expect you to be at the top.” Her father said with malice.  
“Yes sir”  
“And I’m sure you won’t do anything to embarrass us?”  
“No sir.” Ivory would make sure that she upheld her family’s honor. Her father’s training will keep her at the top and being at the top would make her father happy.  
“Of course you won’t” Her father then smiled. “Oh, and Hunny” He said in a sickly sweet tone, reaching forward he placed a hand over her folded ones. “I’m proud of you” He said.. Ivory smiled sweetly, a true smile that lit up her face a bit. “You may leave now” Her father dismisses her, quickly removing his hand from hers. Ivory nodded before quickly leaving the study, once outside she let out a breath. As soon as she took a step her body collided with a servant carrying a tray with a pot of coffee. The dark liquid spilled all down Ivory’s white outfit, steam rising from the stain. Ivory glared, at the servant, his face one that she didn’t recognize, he was probably new.  
“Oh, I’m sorry” The male apologized before bending down to pick up the tray and cup. However before he could reach the tray, Ivory’s boot stepped on it. The servant looked up at Ivory with a puzzled look.  
“What are you doing?” She demanded in a dark voice.  
“Uh?...Trying to pick up the things I dropped.”  
“You know if that coffee was just a little hotter I could have been seriously injured,” Ivory glared. “I expect an apology, unless you did it on purpose. If that’s the case then you will be severely punished.” The girl said tauntingly.  
“I did apologize,” The boy stood up, towering over the snake girl. “It was hardly on purpose, if you were watching where you were going this would never have happened” Ivory glared hardened,  
“It’d be best to hold your tongue, or did you forget to whom you are speaking to?”  
“Oh I know full well who I am talking too. A snobby rich brat who thinks she could push around everyone else” He challenged. Ivory slammed him against the wall, her hand at his neck.  
“It seems like you need to learn your place.” She growled. “Do you even know what happened to the person who you are replacing” Ivory tightened her grip a bit. The boy reached for a sword that was on display beside him. Once he grabbed it he swung it at Ivory who let go of his throat to avoid the attack.  
“You dare threaten me?” Ivory grasped her weapon.  
“You need to learn that you can’t just walk over everyone” pointed the sword directly at her.  
“You’re determined to do this aren't you? Very well then if you want a fight then I give you one” She pressed a button on her weapon and a sword of fire dust sprouted from the hilt. The boy raised the sword over his shoulder, grasping it with two hands and charged at her with great speed but she still stepped to the side to avoid her attack.  
“Don’t you dare underestimate me” The boy yelled.  
“Well, then I won’t be holding back” Ivory replied, quickly charging at him. The boy barely had time to block it. Ivory broke away and went for a underhand attack which the servant barely had time to block again. The heiress quickly stepped to the side and swept to the side making the boy fall forward a bit. Ivory pushed him to the side, and he rolled to the ground. “Just quit now” She said standing over him, the man just growled and pushed himself up and attacked again. Ivory usually blocked it and dislodged the weapon from the boy’s grasp. The weapon flew into the air, landing behind Ivory. She then pressed a button and blade disappeared, using the hilt she rammed it into the boy’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed him by his hair, holding him up while he gasped for air.  
“P-Please” He stuttered out between gasps.  
“Please what?”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I don’t see you groveling.” She roughly dropped him to the ground, his head next to her shoes. “Well? what are you waiting for, Grovel”  
“Please forgive me. I’m sorry.” He pedaled over and over from the ground.  
“Your still doing it wrong. Kiss them?”  
“W-what?”  
“My shoes. Kiss them” she command. He shakily did as he was told. “Well that’s more like it” Ivory smiled, kicking him and clipping her weapon back on her hip. She then walked to where the sword lay on the ground, and picked it up, placing it back on it’s display stand.  
“M’lay, is everything alright? We heard a commotion.” Two of the house’s guards came running up to her.  
“Everything is now.” She glared at them. “Why weren't you doing your job?”  
“Miss-”  
“If you were doing your jobs right then you would have been here sooner. You definitely weren't at your post except for a moment ago.”  
“We are very sorry.” One said fearfully.  
“Oh well I guess it can’t be helped...You are both fired.”  
“But-”  
“Don’t make me forcefully remove you from this house.” Ivory warned and they only bowed their heads in understanding. “Oh and remove him as well” Ivory waved towards the servant boy. The two ex-guards each grabbed one of the boy’s arms, not wanting to disobey Ivory even if they no longer worked for her.  
“You can’t do this!” The servant boy yelled as he was dragged away. He continued to yell but his shouts fell on deaf ears as Ivory walked in the other direction. Once back into her room Ivory undid her bun, her long white hair falling over her shoulders. Unbuttoning the stained blouse she walked across the room, throwing the shirt into the trash, straightening her tank top before sitting down at her desk. There were two books on it and as she stacked them together a picture fell out and to the ground. Reading down, the girl hesitated a bit before picking up the family picture.  A male with light almost white blonde hair, red eyes, and white patched of scales, her father, stood on the left.  He looked at the camera with cold look on his face, his hand on the shoulder of her younger version who held a blank look. To her right stood a young boy, her brother. His hair was black yet her had the same eyes as Ivory and he smiled brightly. Behind him stood a pale woman with long black hair and red eye, she held a sad smile. 

_"V!. V!" A young male's voice called as he ran to a nine year old Ivory. She turned to the voice as her ten year old brother embraced her. "Can we play Huntsman! Can we" He jumped up and down. Ivory's lips tugged upward._

_"Of course but I'm Not going easy on you this time." She_ _respond. And with that they ran up and down halls playing pretend.  "Ash! Watch out." Ivory warred but it was to late, in the middle of  a fancy gesture of an attack he knock over a vase. It shattered, one of the pieces flew though the air cutting Ivory's bare legs. Ash looked at her, his eyes started to fill with tears and he let out a wail._

_"Ash! Ivory!" A female voice called from down the hall.  "What happened!" Their mother cried out, dropping to her knees in front of her crying brother. "What did you do?" She asked Ivory_

_"It wasn't-" Ivory began but was cut off._

_"Mama!  It was Ivory. We where playing and then she just pushed me! " He sobbed out._

_"But I-"_

_"She pushed me into the vase a-and it fell." he_ _continued._

_"He's lying!" Ivory snarled and that made Ash cry more._

_"That's enough Ivory" Her mother snapped. hugging her brother "Go to your room and think about your actions." Ivory glared at the women before storming off. Half way to her room tears started to fall._

_"Why are you crying?" a cold voice, her father, demanded._

_"I-its not fair. Ash blamed me for something he did. "I was the one hurt and yet Mother sent me to my room." Ivory confessed, looking down at the blood dripping down her leg._

_"But why are you crying."_

_"Because it's not fair!" She cried out._

_"Life is not fair. You have no reason to cry. I'm not raising you to be weak." He lifter her chin, fixing her with a cold glare. "_ _Now what are you going to do about it. Cower and let others think you're weak, or are you going to do something about it. Show them they can't take advantage of you. " He watched her for a moment, she was no longer crying and her look turned dark._

_"I'll make Ash understand that his actions have consequences." She spoke coldly._

_"Good. " Her father gave her an evil smile and then walked away. The scene changes, Ivory is standing_ _behind Ash who is on the ground covered in bruises and tears in his eyes._

_"Quit you crying." Ivory ordered._

_"B-but it hurts" he whimpered._

_"And? " Ivory walked around to his front, using the tip of the wooden sword to tilt his chin up. "It hurt when you broke the vase that cut me. It hurt when you lied. It hurt when I got punished. Do you see me crying? Do you see me on my knees, whining and looking pathetic?"_

_"N-no"_

_"That is because I'm not weak like you. Like your mother. It's no wonder father likes me better."_

_"S-shut up" He growled. Ivory only responded by hitting his neck with the practice sword._

_"You'll always be weak. Look at you. You can't even defend yourself against me. Your younger sister" She smirked. " You know, father is_ _not going to be happy when I tell him that you failed yet another training.  Oh I wonder what punishment you'll get." With a cruel smile she left him alone . The scene changes again. A twelve year old Ivory stood in front of her brother in the hall of the manor, a full moon gleamed from the large windows._

_"Where are you going?" She demanded._

_"Me and Mother are leaving...Come with us sister. You don't have to live with him any more. You can be happy. We all can be happy." He set down his bag and held his hand out to her._

_"But I am happy" She smiled widely. "I'm becoming an only child." She reached down and pick up his bag, placing it in his hand._ _" This it the best day of my life.  You know I knew you could never survive in this family. You're too weak just like mother. So go. Run like the cowards you are. " She walked passed him. "And lets hope that father never finds you"_

 

 Ivory blinks as shes brought back to the real world, her eyes were watery, taking a deep breath she crumbed up the picture and blocked out her emotions. Yet instead of throwing it away she simply threw it to the corner of her spotless desk with a cold look before heading to bed.


	5. Tracing a Path.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soon to be team ACAI arrive at beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first created Ivory I didn't notice how closely she was to Weiss until someone pointed it out, it took a lot of re-writing but hopefully she seems more cruel and cold. More like a snake than a prissy rich girly. Let me know if you guys thinks shes still to Weiss like, or if any of my characters seem to much like the original cast.

Azure stood in the farthest corner of the airship, in a potion she could see all areas of the ship and no one could sneak up on her. It’s not like she expected anyone to attack her but you could never be too careful. She didn’t care to be one this ship it was to small and crowded. No real way escape, her fingers tapped against her thigh as she waited to arrive at beacon. Finally the ship touched down and Azure pushed her way to the front eager to get out into the open as soon as possible. As soon as she stepped off the ship azure stopped and beheld the sight of beacon, it was much larger than she expected. People flowed around her as she continued to stand in awe until someone bumped into her.   
“Move.” A female voice ordered from behind. Azure turned; a short girl with pale skin, light almost white blonde hair, red eyes and patches of white almost translucent scales.  
“It’s called going around, ya know? Like everyone else is doing” Azure said smirking.  
“Why should I have to move when you are blocking the flow of traffic. If you want to gock then you can do it off to the side and at least be considerate of others." The girl said coldly.   
"Well maybe if you weren't so short, walking wouldn’t be so hard for you. But I guess you don’t want to be squished so you have to walk down the middle." She moves to the side dramatically and makes a bowing gesture for the other girl to pass. "Is that better, my lady?" She asks sarcastically.   
"You should be careful with how you speak to people, you might come to regret it later. You might find yourself in a less than favorable situation “ Then Ivory brushed past her.  
"Was that a threat?" Azure called after her but received no answer. "That sounded like a threat!" She chuckled to herself. Up ahead a girl nervously looked around with hesitant movements. She sidestepped a group of girls and bumped into a male.   
“I-I-I'm So s-sorry” The read head stuttered at him, the male just nodded stiffly and walked off. Alma sighed then reached for her scroll however it fell from her hands, landing next to Azure’s feet. Azure knelt and picked it up  
“Here you dropped this.” Azure held it out for her to take. “You’re a nervous little mouse aren’t you?” She teased.  
“H-hey. I’m no nervous, a-and i’m not a mouse.” Alma snatched her scroll back and pouted.  
“I was just kiddin’ I’ll share a secret with you.” Azure leaned down to whisper the girl’s ear. “Its everyone's first day. They’re all nervous.” Azure chuckle when Alma pouted. “The name’s Azure” The cat offered her hand.  
“Alma” They shook hands.   
“What do say we head to the main hall?” Alma nodded and Azure lead the way, she stopped when she notice Alma wasn’t walking beside her but behind as people kept cutting her off. Azure turned, linked their arms together and together they made their way to the meeting hall.   
“Let’s sand here” Azure gestures to the end of the last row, closest to the door.  
“Okay” Alma agreed, she looked around the room before her eyes found pale orange ones. It was the guy she bumped into earlier, and he was staring at her.   
“Oh. you’re the guy from earlier” Azure waved, draping herself over Alma’s shoulders and resting her chin on the girls head. “You scared this little mouse to death.” She teased. Alma shot her a half hearted glare.  
“H-hey!” She protested but Azure ignored her. “Azure” The man gave her a strange look. “It’s my name.” Azure clarified. “And this is Alma.”   
“Coral” He introduced.   
“I’m sorry about earlier, f-for bumping into you and all.”   
“It’s fine” He replied softly. “You already apologized.” He smiled softly at her. Before any of the three could say another word a man cleared his throat into the microphone.   
“I’ll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” Ozpin quickly exits the stage and Glynda steps up to the microphone.  
“You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.” With that she follows in the direction professor Ozpin went.  
“Okay” Azure draws out the word turning to her two companions. “Anyone else hungry?”  
“I could use some food.” Alma smiled at Azure.  
“What about you Cor?” Azure asked Coral, giving him a nickname.  
“Sure” And he followed the two girl’s out of the building.   
Night soon befell and the three with bellies full entered the ballroom.  
“I told you we should have earlier.” Coral said as he stared at the crowded room.  
“But I wanted to explore~” Azure whined. “Oh! There's a spot big enough for us next to that big window. I’ll go grab it, one of you go get bed rolls” She excitedly ran to the spot not leaving any room for arguments or complaints.   
“I’ll go get the bed rolls, you head to the spot with Azure” Coral ruffled Almas head before heading to get three bed rolls.   
“Thank you” Alma smiled up at coral, then made her way to the Fanus. Azure waved to her, bouncing up and down. Soon enough Coral approached with the bedroll, depositing then on the ground at the girls’ feet.  
“Awwe Thanks Cor” Before he could reply, someone tripped over one of the discarded bed rolls. Azure reached the fastest and caught the girl by the waist. It was the same snake fauns from earlier.  
"Oh it's you.felt like dropping in? You sure are clumsy aren't you.": She teased.   
"Let go of me" Was all the girl said.  
"Well if you insist" Azure let go and instead of falling on her butt like Ivory hoped, she was able regain her balance. Ivory glared at Azure before turning away and walking off.  
“What was that about?” Coral questioned.  
“Just a girl that bumped into me. I don’t think she's very fond of me.” She laughed.  
“We should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow” Coral laid out all three bedrolls. Azure sprawled out on the first one, yawning loudly and stretching.  
“Night guys” She smiled, both Coral and Alma responded.   
The sun had just peeked over the horizon when a loud voice sung out that it was morning. Pulled suddenly from the light comfort of sleep, Azure first reaction was to ready her weapon and case the area. After processing that there was no real danger, the girl let out a groan and flopped back onto her roll. She gave up trying to fall back asleep and pushed herself up.   
“Morning fizzy” A bemused voice sounded from the girls right. Coral gave her a small smirk, he himself already completely ready. His hair a pale orangeish pink, the sides shave and the back long. His bangs were pushed back into the flow of his normal hair and a small braid, flowed from the right shaved part of his head. One of his eyes where a pale coral color the other was a pale orange-pink, same as his hair. He wore a sleeveless high collar pale orange shirt with coral accents. His pants where the same color of his shirt and were tucked into his simple leather boots. Azure glance up at him, from her parental vision she saw how tangled her hair was.   
“Not all of us can have perfect straight hair such as yourself” She joked, getting the her feet and walking to the restroom, returning a few moments later completely ready. She wore her signature outfit; a long sleeve and form fitting black and purple striped shirt. The stripes started as a dark purple and got brighter after every black one. The shirt itself was long, stopping just over the curved of her butt, black spandex short shorts picked out from under her top. The sleeves of the top covered the girls hands, their thumbs stuck out where she had cut holes into the fabric. She had black combat boots with neon pink and blue laces. Azire grinned at Coral before crouching down over a still sleeping Alma, poking the smaller girl’s check.   
“Five more minutes” She grumbled, Azures smirk widened.  
“Oh No! Initiation started five minutes ago!” azure shouted into Alma’s ear. She bolts up with a panicked look, getting up she rushed to the bathroom to get ready. Azure burst out laughing, a few minutes later Alma came back out of breath but ready. Her bright red-orange hair was combed a bit but was still a curly A-line bob. She wore a dark emerald green halter top as well as an open high collar forest green coat. Her pants were a dark brown and her boots were the same green as her coat, they were a soft leather and folded over the top.   
“That wasn’t funny.” She huffed. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” Azure threw her arm around Alma’s shoulders and ruffled her hair.   
“We should head out soon before we’re actually late. We still have to get our weapons from our lockers.” Coral said as he lead the group out and towards the locker room..  
“I...didn’t use a locker” Azure stated as she holstered her weapons.  
“Well congratulations on not following the rules” Coral said sarcastically.  
“I’ll wait for you guys out here” The cat fanus leaned against the wall.  
“We won't be long.” Alma and Coral went to retrieve their weapons. While Azure stood there a familiar girl met eyes with her. Azure smirked before waving at her tauntingly. Ivory scowled but said nothing as she passed.  
“You know antagonizing her will just make things worse.” Coral spoke..  
“Well it’s fun to piss people like her off.” Azure leaned against the wall and picked dirt from under her nails. Coral sighed and patterned her shoulder and they all made their way to the rondevu point. Once they arrived to the edge of the cliff Azure eyes widened.   
“Ohh, platforms. Are we gonna get launched?” Azure clapped her hands together. "This will be fun" Azure smirked before taking a platform. Alma and Coral shared a look before taking the platforms on either side of her.  
“For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.” Ozpin spoke after everyone had found a platform to stand on.  
“Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.” azure met eyes with Alma and grinned at her.   
“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?... Good! Now, take your positions.” He ignores the blonde kid. Everyone gets in a position, Azure rolls her shoulders back but other than that she just stands normal. Coral adopts a wide stance, his knees are bent, his left arm is out in front of him parallel to the ground and the right is ready to grab his shield. Alma keels down on one knee her left hand touched the ground for support while her right grips the hilt of her weapon. Ivory draws her weapon, not activating any of the settings, it remains nothing but a hilt in her hand. She stood up as straight as she could, feet shoulder width apart. She was the first on to be launched. After a few more kids came Alma’s turn.  
“Good luck” Azure called and waved just as the girl was launched. Azure then turned to look at Coral grinning and giving him a two finger salute and then was launched. He rolled his eyes but was soon launched as well.


End file.
